1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to optics. In particular, the invention relates to systems and methods for providing optical time delays to optical signals.
2. Description of Related Art
Much of modern progress is associated with the increasing prevalence of computers and related devices. As computers have become interconnected, e.g., via the Internet, they place increasing demand on communications systems for additional bandwidth. In response to this demand, there has been a trend to replace electrical communication channels with optical channels. Concomitantly, there has been a drive to develop optical counterparts to electrical-based communication devices. For example, optical fiber was developed for propagating optical signals, whereas copper wire has been used for propagating electrical signals.
As is known, packet-switching networks divide data into packets that can be communicated separately. The electrical switches that implement routing for each packet typically store each packet while a header of the packet is read. In particular, the header of a packet includes information corresponding to the intended destination of the packet. Therefore, by reading the header, routing of the packet can be determined.
Conventionally, electrical memory devices are used to store a packet while the header of the packet is read and to delay the packet until an appropriate channel becomes available for routing the packet. However, converting an optical signal to and from electrical form so that the packet can be stored by an electrical memory device adds delay to the switching operation. Thus, a packet may be delayed for a longer period of time than that required for routing. Additionally, converting an optical signal to and from electrical form adds to expense, e.g., component expense associated with demultiplexing the optical signal, discretely delaying each of the constituent signals, and re-multiplexing the signals.
Therefore, it should be appreciated that there is a need for improved systems and methods that address the aforementioned and/or other perceived shortcomings of the prior art. For instance, what is needed are systems and methods for achieving more precise control of packet delays so that communications throughput can be enhanced.